


Demons Hate Valentine's Day But Tricksters Like It

by Patient4479TheJoker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patient4479TheJoker/pseuds/Patient4479TheJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley never was fond of holidays, but Gabriel always had this nasty habit of changing his mind abou things. Prompt: Imagine you otp dancing to a slow song and one of them softly sings the words in the others ear. Gabriel/Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Hate Valentine's Day But Tricksters Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, especially fluff, but here it is~

Valentine's Day. It was just a petty human holiday really. A higher being like a demon or an angel shouldn't care for it. Valentine's cards, disgusting hard candies, thoughtless gifts that humans try to come up with at the last minute because their significant other found the day important. It was meaningless really to any higher being like him.

That's at least what Crowley thought until he appeared his mansion and found a trail of rose petals littering his floor. He frowned and noticed it was trailing off somewhere. It already had an idea of who could have possibly done it. Sighing, he followed the mess. He definitely wasn't going to be the one to clean it up. He could handle messes, but when it came to him, messes were never simply messes.

The trail of rose petals led to the ballroom. He moved to open the door, slightly irate. He opened his mouth, a lecture forming on his lips but it died in his throat as he saw Gabriel. The bloody angel was standing there, wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks with that shit-eating grin as he held a bouquet of roses in one hand. It was so simple, especially for Gabriel, but hundreds of years on this earth told him exactly what this was.

"You're serious?" He drawled out, dead panned.

If it was possible, Gabriel's smile grew. "It's Valentine's Day." He said simply. "The day of love and affection, showing how you care about your significant other-"

"You really believe in that human drab?" Crowley asked quickly cut him off before he could continue.

Gabriel moved to set the flowers down on the floor and he went over to Crowley. "I always did like human traditions." He said. He clasped his hands on Crowley's arms, earning an eyebrow raise from the demon. "How about this, you humor me. We dance, I give you flowers, and then we have the best shag of our entire existence afterward, alright?" He asked.

Crowley seemed to think it over. He was sure if he said no, it would somehow come back to haunt him. Not in the good way either. "Fine." He said shortly.

Gabriel grinned again and took his hands, pulling him out into the ball room. Once they were in the middle, he snapped his fingers and the notes to God Only Knows began to play throughout the room. As soon as it started, they started dancing soft, gentle movements with the beat. Crowley instinctively started to hum the song as the song progressed, getting only slightly lost in the song.

"If you should ever leave me, though life would still go on believe me, the world could show nothing to me. So what good would living do me?" He heard Gabriel start singing softly under his breath and Crowley couldn't stop the smile. "God only knows what I'd do without you."

The song was ironic, Crowley was sure Gabriel knew. An angel and a demon dancing to a song sung by a quartet that repeats 'God only knows what I'd do without you' over and over again, on a human holiday. Despite it being simple, it was so absurd and so Gabriel.

They continued dancing, more to the sound of Crowley humming and to Gabriel singing than to the song itself by this point. It was quiet and relaxing. Though Crowley would never ever admit it, he enjoyed doing this and other things with his angel.

Maybe he could get use to this whole Valentine's Day thing.


End file.
